Whipping Post
by Scourge The Hedgehog
Summary: Takes place in MY version of the Mirror Universe, after "All is One." Sulu wants to educate Chekov in the art of Kink. Some slight Kink, Mirror Sulu X Mirror Chekov.


Hikaru Sulu.

The Enterprise's most deadliest assassin.

Best Fencer and Martial Artist in Starfleet.

Not too many people messed with Sulu.

Though, then again, he never socialized with too many people.

So, he didn't have too many enemies.

Of course there was the occasional rookie who was stupid enough to try to usurp his position, but that's why Sick Bay was designed.

To house foolhardy idiots...

As for Sulu, he had his own inner circle.

The Bridge crew.

Ever since the Bridge crew finally managed to kill their former Captain James T. Kirk, they have made their way into a semi-easy alliance.

First there was Captain Spock, the former First Officer and the one who ushered the kiling blow upon Kirk...in a rather gruesome way. Then again, Kirk had deserved it, since he tried to rape Doctor Mccoy (Spock's lover) twice. He also tried to kidnap Chekov once and almost forced Uhura into having sex with him...though that was part of their plan. Hehehe...** (See my story "All is One" for the entire scene, otherwise, move right along..)**

Death by castration then by nerve pathway shattering wasn't a fun way to die.

Good thing Sulu will never know what it's like.

Next you've got the Captain's Woman...well, Man, technically.

Intesesting thing to note is that the Captain's Man is also the Chief Medical Officer.

Doctor Mccoy was the ship's Chief Medical Officer.

Formally, M'Benga had that job, until Kirk killed him in a rage.

Mccoy could fight if he had to, but his real talents were in treating the injured...and doing away with them if he had to.

Poison, Melenex, Hypospray, you name it, Mccoy had it on him.

And you had to pray to your personal god that you never had to have surgery done.

But, ever since Spock raped Mccoy a month or two ago, Mccoy began to change.

He became rather sensitive and social...particularly towards the Bridge Crew.

Now he was a pretty compassionate man who actually gave a damn about his patients now.

He was, depite having a bit of a tough exterior, rather feminine in certain ways that made him stand out ever so slightly.

Particularly when around his husband Spock.

Yep, the two recently got married on Spock's planet of Vulcan shortly after doing Kirk in.

During the marriage process, Mccoy says that Spock's Human side caused a sudden brief burst of Pon Farr instincts, which usually only happens once every seven years.

According to Mccoy, it was "the best sex he ever had."

Like Sulu cared...

Then you have Scotty...Interestingly, the only straight man in the "alliance."

Him and Uhura have a bit of a fling, but judging by their recent moods, it doesn't look like Scotty's gonna get past second base.

He knows the ship's engines inside out and has a mean right hook.

And boy, does the man love to drink.

Spends more than half of his time in Engineering either hovering over some some damn Control Panel or drunk off his ass on Scotch or Brandy.

Still, despite his "drunky" exterior, he was a rather cunning man, if not ambitious.

He knew the Enterprise inside and out, like a...surrogate mother.

If 'accidents' ever need happening in Engineering, he was the man to seek out.

Uhura? Hoo boy, Uhura.

The only straight woman...and, well, the only woman period...in the alliance.

She's a typical woman.

Chatty, semi-kind, kind of demanding, but not dumb.

She's a bit of a flirt too, which makes her the best spy on the ship...provided she gave a damn about your cause.

Her secretive nature and Scotty's cunning make for a devastating combination...Not that they are a threat to Sulu, though...He could cut them to ribbons without any effort.

And finally, there was the love of Sulu's life, Chekov.

Though he usually refers to Chekov as "Navigator" rather than by name.

When Sulu first started talking to Chekov, he could tell that Chekov had the hots for him.

Initially, Sulu was convinced that Chekov would end up like one of his old sex slaves: Lester, who started badmouthing his Master just because he couldn't handle some kink.

Something about "Rape," or "Insanity," or something like that, Sulu doesn't remember.

Heh...Well, that's why Lester got himself hung from the balcony of the Engineering Room a long time ago.

Chekov, though...He was faithful in every sense of the word.

Obedient, loyal, and dedicated.

And "obedient" was an understatement.

Chekov would do anything, literally ANYTHING for Sulu.

He'd even die for him.

And even though Sulu prayed he'd never have to give the order, the fact that Chekov would follow that order attracted him.

The knowledge that he had full control over Chekov, and that Chekov gave him that control willingly...Amazing.

This wasn't blind idolization or hero worship.

This was pure love.

And even though Sulu would never admit it, it made him happy.

It made him happy that he had somebody to call friend, lover, and maybe something more.

And he was glad to have that control, for tonight Chekov was going to have a taste of some real (if somewhat tame for his own tastes) kink.

Lately, Sulu and Navigator have just been making the usual love.

Sulu dominating and Chekov being a toy for him to play with.

Well tonight, he was going to start playing a very rough game with his toy.

And he hopes that it won't break.

* * *

Chekov's shift has just ended.

In his own quarters, he sits on his chair kicking back after a hard day's work.

Not that Navigating was hard work, mind you, but Spock took advantage of his multiple talents.

Mixing in Navigating with some Science work and a brief Engineering trip, it seemed as though work was becoming one big walk-a-thon.

"Ugh..."

He lightly massages his legs as the exaustion begins to lighten.

He wanted his legs to be fine for the trip.

Hikaru told him that he had a surprise for Chekov, and he was supposed to meet him in the corridors after the night-shifts started.

He wondered why Hikaru decided to meet him so late at night.

The surprise must be pretty secret if Hikaru wants him to be so discreet about it.

But, what Sulu wanted, Sulu got.

And Chekov was more than happy to oblige.

Chekov chuckles slightly as he lifts up the left side of his shirt for a moment.

There it was, the brand.

**"Property of Hikaru Sulu"** was branded into his left side.

The brand was accurate to a tee.

He was Sulu's property.

And he was glad to be.

Turns out that Sulu wasn't the sadistic killer he thought he was.

He was sadistic, and COULD be a killer, but Chekov found out that he had a heart just like everybody else. **(See "My Master Sulu" or "A Toast to Lost Loves" for details.)**

Well, he still had three hours before the designated meeting time...Now what?

* * *

Sulu was waiting.

The corridors were dark and shadowy, small lights on.

Gave it that...eerie noir-like feel to it.

Chekov was supposedly meeting Sulu for a late-night surprise.

And surprised he will be.

Sulu brought what he needed.

He brings his right arm into the light briefly.

A bottle of choloform.

This will set the mood.

Now all he had to do was...Wait, that's the sound of the Turbolift.

A hissing sound is heard...

Chekov was here, his face glistening in the afterdraft of a bnearby light, the still-healing scar on his left cheek visible.

Time to hide!

Sulu dives into the shadows of a nearby fork in the corridor as Chekov exits the turbolift.

The unsuspecting Russian walks out of the Turbolift walking slowly down the corridor.

"Hikaru?" Chekov shouts.

Sulu, meanwhile, creeps down into another corridor pathway, out of view.

"Hikaru, I'm here..." Chekov says, scratching his head.

Chekov looks around.

"Y-You ARE here, right...?" Chekov asks nervously. "I know I have the right Deck..."

Sulu creeps out of the alternate pathway, Chekov's back visible to him.

He slowly creeps up behind the Russian.

Step by step...

Inch by Inch...

"Hikaru?" Chekov yells. "Ok, this joke's getting old, now."

Sulu takes a tissue paper out of the pocket of his Starfleet-issued pants and opens the top of the choloform bottle.

He slightly wets the tissue paper with the liquid inside as he promptly closes the lid.

The noises slightly echo in the corridor's silence as Chekov twitches nervously.

Sulu is finally neck-and-neck with Chekov, the boy still unsuspecting.

"Ok, seriously." Chekov says, annoyed.

Sulu places his hand soutwards, ready to catch him.

And...Now!

Sulu grabs Chekov forcefully as the boy struggles against his would-be assailant, the bottle of choloform dropping to the ground with a "THUMP."

Sulu struggles to get Chekov into the light nearby.

"G-Get off of me!" Chekov says. "Damn _Cossack_, off!"

Chekov puts up a good fight, but Sulu's fighting experience makes him much stronger.

Chekov tries to elbow him, but Sulu sees it coming, dodging to his right in time, reclaiming his grip on Chekov.

The Russian reaches for his Agonizer, only for Sulu's tissued hand to grip his right arm roughly.

"Help me! Somebody!" Chekov screams helplessly. "Hikaru, help me!"

With semi-ease, he manages to get Chekov into the light as his face is now apparent.

"What..." Sulu starts in bewteen struggles from Chekov. "What kind of name is _Cossack_ for your master, Navigator?" Sulu finally says.

"Wha-?" Chekov asks as he turns his face around while avoiding his assailant's hand.

There was Hikaru, his face visible by the light's shine...

Hikaru was the one pinning him down.

At that moment, Chekov's mind ceases it's "fight or flight" response as the Russian's struggles end instantly.

If Sulu wanted this...who was he to complain?

He relaxes into Sulu's arms as Sulu takes out the hand holding the chloform-wet tissue.

"H-Hikaru? What's going on?" Chekov says, as his lets his body go limp, Sulu's left arm catching it.

Sulu places the tissue over Chekov's face.

"Just breathe in deep...I'll explain later." Sulu says.

Chekov obeys as he inhales deeply within the tissue, an odd tingling sensation in his nose.

His body gives in first, as exaustion overtakes him.

He feels a hand stroking his hair as Sulu looks at him knowingly.

"Relax..." Sulu says.

Chekov's eyes start to droop as his conciousness starts to fade.

"H...Hikaru...?" Chekov starts drowsily.

"Shh, shh, shh, shh, shh..." Sulu says, placing a finger over Chekov's lips. "Just let it happen...Just let it happen."

Chekov finally succumbs to the choloform's effects as his head shifts to the left limply, his hair touching Sulu's right arm.

Using both of his arms, he scoops up his prize and begins walking down the corridor.

* * *

Chekov wakes up and immediately notices that he cannot see.

He moves slightly, as various sensations hit him.

_"Ok..."_ He thinks to himself. _"Let's analyze what I know..."_

He moves again.

_"My arms are restrained, either rope of cuffs or something similar...My legs are spread..."_

He is blindfolded, explaining why he can't see.

He moves his legs, which are also restrained, and immediatley feels a sensation in his prostate.

_"And something's shoved up my ass..."_ He thinks. _"Hikaru must be feeling awfully creative..."_

"Looks like your awake, Navigator."

Chekov hears a voice and immediately registers it as his Master, Hikaru Sulu.

"I thought the choloform would last longer. I guess the effect weakened when it touched your arm, rather than your face when I grabbed you. Your'e in my quarters, by the way."

"Why the choloform, Hikaru?" Chekov asks. "If you wanted to tie me up, you just had to order me in here..."

"Oh, I know..." Sulu says. "But a surprise every now and then makes it more interesting. The thrill of the hunt, don'tcha know?"

"Well, I was certainly surprised." Chekov asks. "So, what's the occasion?"

"I haven't practiced any kink in a long time ever since Lester...and branding you..." Sulu says as Chekov feels a hand rubbing against the left side of his ribcage, where the 'Property' brand was. "And you need to be schooled in it...so that you can please me better...while learning your place as my property."

A moment later, Chekov feels a wet feeling on his ear as he realizes that its Hikaru, kissing his ear.

"But...I know my place. I'm your servant, friend, lover...whatever you want me to be." Chekov says with a smile.

"Well, tonight...You'll add something new to those categories..." Sulu says as Chekov no longer feels the mouth over his right ear. "...Whipping Post."

"H-Huh?" Chekov asks curiously.

"In kink, there are two types of people." Sulu says, his voice seemingly gleeful. "Sadists and Masochists. Sadists get off on hurting others, Masochists get off on being hurt. I'm a sadist, but you know that already. What about you? And be honest."

"Well, if I had to choose, Sadist..." Chekov says.

If Chekov didn't have the blindfold on, he would've seen Sulu shaking his head.

"Not surprising..." Sulu says. "But you'll learn."

"W-What are you going to do?" Chekov asks with half-excitement, half-nervousness.

"Well..." Sulu says, as Chekov hears the sound of rummaging.

Two seconds of silence, then...

A loud "LASH" sound causes Chekov to shiver with nervousness.

"...I'm going to whip you into shape." Sulu says.

"Um..." Chekov starts.

However, not two seconds after he opens his mouth does he feel a very sharp sting on the rights die of his apparently naked body.

"AAH!" He screams. "W-Why this of all things?"

Chekov feels breathing on his right ear.

"Because I like hearing you moan..." Sulu says, his voice a mixture of seduction and savagery. "Your screams, your moans, your cries...They drive me crazy."

Another sound and another sting, this time on the left side of Chekov's chest.

"AAH!" Chekov yelps again.

"That's it, Navigator!"

A lash on Chekov's right leg...

"OOW!"

Another on the right side of his chest...

"URRRGH!"

And yet another on his right arm, above the elbow...

"AAAAH!" Chekov yells.

His eyes were watering as the tears begin to blur even the darkness produced by the blindfold.

"Not bad for a first-timer!" Sulu says as another lash makes it's way onto Chekov's chest. "Hang in there!"

More lashes, each one aimed at various parts of his body.

No place on his body was safe.

His chest, his nipples, his arms, his legs, even his neck once or twice.

All parts felt the sting of Sulu's whip as Chekov's cries and dark bursts of laughter from Sulu flood the room with sweat and fear.

And, after what seemed like hours, the whip ceases it's lustful charge.

Chekov's body is a mound of pain, moans of nervousness and pain escaping his lips.

He hears ragged breathing...The satisfied breaths of his Master.

Exaustion from overusing the whip, pleasure from acheiving his dominance, and happiness that Chekov got through it all.

One other spectator not complaining? Chekov's cock.

Oddly, every part of his body was on fire, save for that one spot.

Chekov feels a rough hand touch his skin as it sparks brief flickers of pain from his chest.

"O-Oooh..." Chekov moans.

"You...You did great..." He hears Sulu say in between ragged breaths. "Not bad for a newbie. I'm surprised you managed to get through it all."

Chekov feels a brief touch on his erect cock.

"But my little slave is learning..."

"I suppose...Though I've gotta say...You have a very creepy evil laugh." Chekov says.

"Ha, ha." Sulu replies sarcastically. "It IS to laugh..."

"So, now what?" Chekov asks.

"Well, I COULD instill some more punishment on this delicate body of yours..." Sulu says.

"Uh...Well..."

"Nah." Sulu says. "You did well enough for your first day as a bondage slave. I think you deserve a break."

Chekov feels a hand caress the left side of his face as it hovers over his scar. **(See "A Toast to Lost loves" for details.)**

"Will some tender loving soothe your'e aching wounds?" He hears Sulu ask.

"Oh, yes." Chekov asks. "No finer reward, Master. Though it would be nice to actually see your face..."

"You look good with the blindfold on..." Sulu says as Chekov feels a wet sensation on his face's left side.

A kiss.

"...It makes you look...Innocent..." Sulu says.

Another kiss, other side of his face.

"Useable..."

A tongue makes it's way down the right side of his neck as Sulu's lips touch his throat.

"Loveable."

"Mmmm..." Chekov moans with pleasure as the wetness of the lips moving across his neck soothes the pain delivered by the whip. "Well, whatever you wish..."

Chekov feels the lips move further down his body as the fires within make way to pleasure as it soothes throughout his body.

"That's right...Whatever I wish." Sulu says. "And you dare forget it..."

His right leg instinctively moves as he feels a sensation in his prostate.

The dildo.

He must've forgot about it during the whipping.

Sulu hadn't, as a hand feels Chekov's lower area down, past his cock and down to the object.

Chekov feels both a mouth across his chest and an object being slowly moved inside of him and out.

"Oh, Hikaru yes..." Chekov says as he begins to breath calmly, the sensation rippling his body with even more pleasure.

His body has an urge to jump onto Sulu and kiss him, but the restraints prevent him from doing so.

Oh well, he'll settle.

Sulu's lips flood Chekov's body with stray saliva, acting as an ointment for the stings of the whip.

Chekov relaxes as the pleasure causes his cock to strain to be even more erect, the blood rushing towards the head.

Sulu senses his urges and, while his lips overturn Chekov's left nipple, removes his hand from the dildo and placing it on Chekov's cock.

"You are insatiable, Navigator, but I suppose that can't be helped, can it?"

Chekov merely smiles as he feels the hand encases his shaft, moving the foreskin ever so slightly, more with each thrusts.

"Ahhhhh..." Chekov moans as the hand-job begins to have it's desired effect.

The thrusts and kisses increase in speed and intensity as mewling sounds of satisfaction escape Chekov's lips.

A minute later, Chekov feels his cock being pointed towards his own chest as his porgasm approaches.

"H-Hikaru...It's-"

"I know..."

The fluids cannot contain the stimulation any longer as Chekov feels sticky fluid exit his cock head, landing on his chest.

"Sigh..." He sighs as he no longer feels the hand on his cock.

Instead, it rubs against his body, up to his head, and to the blindfold.

With a flick of his wrist, Sulu rips the blindfold from his slave's eyes.

Chekov blinks rapidly as his eyes adjust themselves to the newfound dim light.

His first sight is Sulu, standing over the right side of the bed he was restrained on.

The smug smile and evil eyes tell Chekov one thing.

Sulu's pleased with his work.

And if Sulu's happy, so's he.

Chekov smiles weakly at Sulu as their eyes meet.

Sulu briefly smiles warmly at Chekov before resuming his smug expression.

"So, now what? Chekov asks.

"Well, I've expended myself whipping that body of yours, so no sex tonight." Sulu says.

Chekov fake pouts.

"I've had my fun, so I'm gonna go to sleep now." Sulu says. "And I hope your'e ready, Navigator. Cause this will become routine. You'll learn to love the pain I dish out. For you, it won't be that hard, right?"

"Or course not, Hikaru." Chekov replies. "I'll do whatever you wish of me."

"Good." Sulu says, as he bunches himself up against Chekov's right armpit, then relaxing in fetal position.

"Um, Hikaru? What about my restraints?" Chekov asks.

Chekov looks down to see Sulu breathing comfortably, apparently asleep.

"Um...Hikaru...? Chekov asks. "Ah, fuck it."

Chekov closes his eyes as the two fall asleep in that very awkward position.


End file.
